In Command
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: Chakotay grows tired of waiting for Kathryn to come to her senses. Alpha Chak!


Author's Chapter Notes:

Written for VAMB Secret Santa 2007.

Cptdrgn requested "A romantic j/c story. Can have baby fic, angst, etc as long as it ends j/c. Prefer nc-17 but am open to lesser ratings."

AntiLitigation Protocols: All characters belong to Paramount. All actions taken within are a result of my own personal fantasies and I take full responsibility for them!

In Command

Chakotay threw back another shot of the potent drink, muttering to himself. Five years. Five fucking years since New Earth. Five years of sitting beside that woman, taking her orders, burning with a need that she would not acknowledge.

He threw back another drink. He knew that she was aware of his desire. Hell, she had responded to his kiss like a starving woman. Then she had shut him down.

"Captains should not become involved with members of their crew. I'm sorry."

"Hmm, Sorry." Chakotay muttered, throwing back another drink. "Yeah, sorry my ass. Not sorry enough."

He stood unsteadily, moving towards his bedroom, his thoughts centered on the red haired she devil that had plagued his being since he had first boarded the ship. He had left her on holodeck two with her boyfriend just two hours before.

Michael. Yeah, that was worth another drink. Chakotay turned the bottle upright, reveling in the burn as it traveled down his throat. What he wouldn't give to be able to delete that particular holojerk. If Michael had not come into the picture, Kathryn would already have said yes to him. That damn hologram was her latest excuse for ignoring him.

"Well, no more." Chakotay said throwing the now empty alcohol bottle against the wall. The sound of shattering glass heralded the break in his hard held self control as he headed for his woman and her lover.

"Katy, what's wrong?" the masculine voice broke through her reverie. She gave him a wan smile.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"My crew. Our mission. Us." The last come out softly, regretfully.

"Us? What about us?"

Kathryn took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Michael, this isn't easy for me." She paused and tried again. "There are some…things going on right now. I can't…I mean…oh hell. I need to focus on my ship, my people and…"

"Wait," he cut her off sharply. "This sounds like a goodbye speech."

"Well, it is in a way." She turned to toward the bar. "I just need to focus on other…aspects of my life right now."

"Other aspects?" he repeated, stepping right behind her and grabbing her arm. "What aspects, Katy?"

Kathryn lifted her head and turned to face him, noticing for the first time the man standing just outside the pub door.

"Chakotay." His name slipped over her lips uneasily.

"Chakotay? Your first officer? What in the hell does he have to do with us?"

Kathryn pushed past Michael, moving toward her first officer as he entered the pub. The look on his face sent warning bells ringing through her head.

"Chakotay?" she made his name a question.

Chakotay did not look at her. His attention centered solely on the figure behind her.

"So, you finally found the guts to fight for her?" Michael's voice sounded harshly across the room. "Too bad you have already lost her."

"And what makes you say that?" Chakotay asked forcefully before Kathryn could voice her objections.

"She detests violence and weakness. You are drunk and now you want to what? Beat the hell out of me? You really think that will win her back from my bed?"

Kathryn's jaw fell open at the abrupt change in Michael. She held her hands up and stepped between the two men.

"Hang on a damn second. What is going on here?" She pinned Michael with a steely look. "What do you mean 'finally got the guts to fight for her'?"

Michael continued to glare at Chakotay silently. Kathryn could feel the anger reverberating through Chakotay's body. She allowed her anger to show. "Answer me dammit!"

The Irishman looked down at her as he addressed the man before him.

"Shall I tell her or do you want the pleasure? Do you want to be the one to reveal your hidden passions for your captain? Your forbidden love? Hmm. C'mon commander." Michael stepped around Kathryn to stand nose to nose with the darker man. "You obviously came here for something. Was it her? Did you come to take my lover? My…"

The rest of his sentence was lost to the sound of Chakotay's anger. Kathryn could only stare as her first officer pummeled his fists into her holographic boyfriend.

"Chakotay! Stop! He's a hologram. You aren't going to hurt him! Chakotay! Oh hell. Computer delete all characters."

Chakotay stood from his previous position, anger still bright in his eyes.

"That, Kathryn was playing dirty."

"That, commander, was being practical."

"Oh no you don't Kathryn. You aren't pulling rank. Not this time."

"I beg your pardon, I think you need to go sleep it off." Kathryn moved to go around him to the pub exit. She found herself pinned against the wall with her first officer pressed to her body, leaving nothing of his intentions to the imagination.

"Chakotay…"

"Shut up Kathryn." Chakotay pressed his lips to hers with such force that she had to open her mouth to avoid cutting her lips on her teeth. His tongue invaded her mouth daring her to respond. The smell of his skin began to invade her senses causing her mind to swim. The feel of his hands on her hips sent shivers of anticipation coursing through her body.

This was what she had waited for. Finally. She gave herself to the kiss, her tongue darting after his. Her hands began pulling at his uniform. The buttons of her dress exploded across the room as Chakotay yanked at the front of her gown. His mouth moved to her exposed chest. Shocks ran through her system, beginning at her nipples and leading to her core.

Somewhere during his feasting upon her chest, Chakotay had removed enough of his uniform to get what he had come for. Kathryn tried to wrap her arms around him as he moved between her legs.

"NO! I am in command of this!"

Kathryn wound up on her back across one of the tables, hands pinned above her head, Chakotay between her bared legs.

"So hot. So wet." He choked out as he guided the head of his cock between her folds. Kathryn's body arched in response on the table, legs coming up to welcome his thrust.

"God, yes!" she screamed, her body flying over the edge of the precipice. Her orgasm gripped Chakotay tighter with every forceful stroke into her. Sweat poured from his body. The sound of flesh slapping together coupled with their cries of passion to create a symphony of pleasure that robbed them both of their control. Kathryn felt his cock swell within her, filling every part of her to bursting. Starbursts flashed across her vision before darkness swallowed everything.

Chakotay sat in a chair looking at the unconscious form of his captain lying before him. The damning evidence of his loss of control ran onto the table from her swollen opening. Regret and self-loathing fought the satisfaction within him. He arose and gathered what he needed before returning to her side. He began to clean her body with the warm water, cursing himself a bastard with every new bruise he uncovered.

Kathryn floated among tendrils of alternating pleasure and pain. She could feel a warm cloth gliding over her skin. She tried to sit up, halting when slivers of pain shot through her body.

"Captain? Please wake up."

"I thought you said no ranks Chakotay." She replied huskily, opening her eyes. "But if you want to try it with ranks we made need to wait a few minutes."

"How can you joke like that after what happened? After what I just did?"

"And what exactly did you just do?" Kathryn asked softly, sitting up to focus on the dejected figure before her.

"I…I…I forced you to…I forced myself on you!" Chakotay yelled looking her in the eyes. "I raped you Kathryn."

"Raped me? Forced yourself on me?" Kathryn's laughter escaped before she could stop it.

"I don't see what is so damn funny!"

"Oh Chakotay. I know you don't, but trust me. It may have been a little rough, but it wasn't rape!"

"How can you say that Kathryn? I held you down and…and…"Chakotay dropped his head. Kathryn slid off the table and touched the side of his face.

"Chakotay. That was what I wanted. I wanted…no, I NEEDED you to let go. To lose control. I needed you to forget that I was the captain! I needed you to see the woman, not the uniform."

"I always saw the woman, Kathryn. You were the one hiding behind uniforms."

"No, love, I wasn't. When you kissed me after the battle with species 8472 I thought you were ready. But when I played the rank card you backed off. I needed someone by my side who could meet me halfway, on the bridge and in the bedroom. I did not want someone who would back down because of my rank." Kathryn sat in the chair beside him. "Mark treated me like a doll. He loved me, but my rank caused a barrier. He bowed to my decisions more often than not. Kashyk tried to use my rank against me and my people. And Michael…well, my rank was not a factor. After all, if I needed to be the captain I could just end the program and pick up where I left off later." Kathryn stood and moved a few steps away. "But with you my rank was the first thing you noticed. My orders are followed but, on the bridge you know where to draw the line. You tell me the truth even when I didn't agree with you."

"Well, that is my job Kathryn. But what does that have to do with what happened here?"

"Simple. You said it. That was your job. I needed you to look past my uniform. To forget Starfleet when you touched me. I needed Chakotay, not the commander. I fell in love with the man, not the uniform." Kathryn turned to face Chakotay as he rose and moved towards her.

"Hang on. Repeat that."

"I love you! I always have. I just needed to know if you could love me without our ranks interfering. I needed to know that we could have our command structure and each other without harming the crew."

"Oh Kathryn. I have loved you since you stood on that bridge and stopped me from attacking Paris."

There was no hesitation in either of them as their lips met. The kiss moved though them both, healing wounds and soothing aches. Kathryn rested her head on Chakotay's should, fingers playing with his combadge.

"So what happens now?"

"Now, commander, we have to get from the holodeck to my quarters without our crew seeing their captain half naked."

"I don't know, Captain. It is a nice sight." He stepped quickly away from her feigned punch and moved to the holodeck controls. "But I can probably rig a site-to-site transport."

A moment later he looked at her from beside her bed, eyes glowing with humor.

"Mission completed. Now what?"

"Well," Kathryn said heatedly, pushing him onto her bed. "Maybe this time I can be in command!"

END


End file.
